headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
DC Universe/B
Batman Although several individuals have taken on the name Batman, the most well-known among them is Bruce Wayne. Born to the wealthy Wayne family of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne was orphaned as a small child when a random thug murdered his parents in an alley right before his eyes. This singular event changed the course of young Wayne's life forever. Committed towards fighting crime in all of its forms, Bruce Wayne dedicated himself towards achieving physical and mental dominance over the criminal underworld. To this end, he adopted a cape and cowl and became the Dark Knight Detective that the world knows as Batman. Assisted by his family butler Alfred, Batman established his base of operations in the Batcave underneath stately Wayne Manor. He has taken on several partners over the years, beginning with Dick Grayson - the first teen sidekick to don the name Robin, as well as Grayson's successors, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown. In addition to fighting against a menagerie of strange criminals in Gotham such as the Joker, the Penguin, the Riddler, Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Two-Face, Batman has also served on several notable super-hero teams including the Justice League of America, and the Outsiders. Despite all of these associations however, Batman has never been much of a team player and feels that his best work is accomplished while he is on his own. Bill Schmitz Bill Schmitz was a middle-aged man who worked as a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs. He worked out of S.T.A.R.'s Salt Lake City facility in Utah and was a colleague of Tina McGee. Shortly after the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" event, Bill and Tina helped monitor Wally West's super-speed. Wally had only recently taken on the mantle of his predecessor, the Flash, but his powers had been greatly reduced and he could not even match the speed of sound. An electro-metallic being known as the Kilg%re infiltrated S.T.A.R. Labs' computer systems, cutting off Bill Schmitz' finger. After its brief attack at the laboratory, the Kilg%re disappeared. An agent of the National Security Agency arrived to inform the personnel that the creature had taken control of most television stations. Schmitz agreed to go with them to help out. The Kilg%re used DNA from Schmitz' severed finger to create a clone of him, with which it had hoped to take control of, thereby securing a physical human host form. Before the Kilg%re could transfer its consciousness into the clone, Wally West scooped him up and brought him to safety. Blutwurst Blutwurst was a German terrorist and super-villain and a member of the group known as the Wurstwaffe. He assisted in a daring attack against the Pan-European Economic Conference in 1992. In attendance at the conference was the former Justice Leaguer, Ralph Dibny, aka, the Elongated Man. Ralph had his back turned when the Wurstwaffe first laid siege to the hall and was unprepared when the leader of the group smacked him in the back of the head with a sausage. Believing him unconscious, they prepared to load him into their specially-designed escape vehicle, the Wurstwagen, but Ralph surprised them and managed to shape his body into a large sling that sent the corpulent villains flying out into the street. Elongated Man 4 Bratwurst Bratwurst was a German terrorist and super-villain and a member of the group known as the Wurstwaffe. He assisted in a daring attack against the Pan-European Economic Conference in 1992. In attendance at the conference was the former Justice Leaguer, Ralph Dibny, aka, the Elongated Man. Ralph had his back turned when the Wurstwaffe first laid siege to the hall and was unprepared when the leader of the group smacked him in the back of the head with a sausage. Believing him unconscious, they prepared to load him into their specially-designed escape vehicle, the Wurstwagen, but Ralph surprised them and managed to shape his body into a large sling that sent the corpulent villains flying out into the street. Elongated Man 4 Brother Eye References